Roddy: Roddy's Family Journal: Curtains
Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything around here?! I know I’m a blabbermouth but I do like to know things! But nope, nobody tells me the reason we’re hurrying out of Alabaster is cause Dad died! Till the middle of the day even!! I don’t even really know the full story, after Pops, Dad and Goro got out of the bath they were all hanging out. So I asked and have you ever had Goro and Pops trying to tell the same story while also trying to spare your inevitable panic? It’s confusing. I’m gonna have to track down one of them on their own and make them properly explain later— but I think everyone’s in bed now so I’ll do that tomorrow. Well eventually Pops did that ‘I’ve got something to say and it’s going to upset you’ thing. And then he explained how his dead ex-boyfriend stabbed Dad in the eye and killed him. He was right, it did upset me. I got clingy for a few minutes. And— Dad was alive. I poked at his eye and saw his new scar and stuff, and he definitely seemed weaker than usual. But he was alive. Goro said he should be back to normal in a few days. Which, that’s good. Good he didn’t get permanently affected, except for the scar. Why does everyone have to die though? I think more people I know have died than haven’t. Jonn hasn’t, or Luci as far as I know. Raef. Larkin. Amari probably too. But all those others. It’s kinda scary. I don’t have any spells for bringing people back— I haven’t thought I needed them. I guess I still don’t— Luci and Goro learned that new one recently. Just in time too. Maybe they won’t mind teaching me though, y’know just in case. Something to look into tomorrow. For the rest of the day I stuck close to Dad, helping him and stuff. Probably too much, I know he doesn’t like being tended to like that, but he died! And was weak! I wanted to make sure he was okay! I’ll probably try not to be hanging around so much tomorrow. I was planning on visiting Glimmerton, I'll still go. Maybe I’ll cut it short though. It just, really makes my gut clench. Thinking about if… Goro hadn’t learned that spell. Dad’s a good dad, and it’s been so good knowing that there was always someone I could go to that’d hug me and tell me that I was good and— and I’m not ready to lose that. I can’t. I’d forgotten this part of family for a while. The part that hurts, when it goes wrong. I made a mistake writing this when everyone had already gone to bed. I want to cry. I want someone here. I’ll head downstairs, hang out by the kitchen. Maybe if someone else is up and wandering we can hang out, or if not— I guess I’ll find someone in the morning. Advantage of a lot of family— there’s a lot of people to hang out with. Well, I think I’m done writing for the night. Here’s hoping tomorrow’s a happier day. Category:Muse Category:Roddy Category:Vignettes